Krennic
Here's how Krennic gives Starlight her strength and the 1st task begins goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime: The Goblet of Fire, we see Starlight and Draco in Krennic's office Starlight Glimmer: What is that? Orson Krennic: It's a Foe-Glass. Lets me keep an eye on my enemies. Draco Malfoy: As a matter of fact, I have my own Foe-Glass, which lets me keep an eye on my enemies, and they show up right behind me! (laughing) they hear a noise in a chest Orson Krennic: Wouldn't bother telling you what's in there. You wouldn't believe it if I did. Draco Malfoy: Alright, so, what are you going to about your dragon? Starlight Glimmer: Well, Albus has his tactics. And Gali's as much a fairy princess as I am. And Onocanda's a senator of the Galactic Republic. And Megatron might be a brilliant strategist, but Quintessa isn't. Draco Malfoy: Come on, Starlight. Can't you fly? I mean, aren't you a great flyer? Starlight Glimmer: Well, yeah. But-- Orson Krennic: Like a bat out of Cyberfar, I've heard. Starlight Glimmer: But I'm not allowed a broom. Draco Malfoy: But you're allowed a wand. in a tent hears Draco Draco Malfoy: The key's to concentrate. All you have to do is-- Starlight Glimmer: Battle a dragon. hugs Starlight when Barkis takes a picture Thunderwing: Young love. Oh, how stirring. Lucius Malfoy: Hello, Draco. at Starlight Miss Glimmer. Lucius Malfoy. Starlight's hoof We meet at last. Draco Malfoy: Alright, Father, that's enough hello-saying, just letting you know. Narcissa Malfoy: (chuckles) Same old Draco. Bellatrix Lestrange: You're just my nephew's type. Megatron: Excuse me. This tent is for champions and friends. Barkis Bittern: No matter, we already have what we wanted. a picture of Megatron Princess Celestia: Arrives Good day, champions. Gather round. You've waited, you've wondered, and at last, the moment has arrived. A moment where 5 of you can only appreciate.Draco, Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix in the tent What are you doing here, Mr., Miss Malfoy and Miss Lestrange? Draco Malfoy: We'll just leave. Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody: Not necessary, Mr. Malfoy. Princess Celestia: Alright, checks out. Yaxley Yaxley, the bag. Yaxley: Champions, gather round. Gali, over here. Onocanda, over there. Megatron, over here. And, uh, Starlight, over here. Gali, if you will. picks a dragon Yaxley: The Whispering Death. Fleur Delacor: Not bad. Last time, I picked the Wesh Green. Yaxley: Onocanda. picks a dragon Yaxley: Smothering Smokebreath. Severus Snape: Ooh. Yaxley: Megatron. picks a dragon Yaxley: The Death Song. Oooh. Albus Dumbledore: "Death Song"? Tuffnut Thorston: Yeah, cause if you hear the song, you're dead. Yaxley: Mr. Severus Potter. picks a dragon Yaxley: the Eruptodon. Harry Potter: Eruptodon. Viktor Krum: Which leaves.... picks a dragon Yaxley: The Screaming Death. Mac Grimborn: These represent 5 of the very real dragons which is given a red egg to protect. I'll let my loyal compatriot take it from here. Nagini: Thank you, Master. the Triwizard champions Your objective is simple: Collect the egg. Each of these eggs contains a clue to the next task. Princess Celestia: Good luck, champions. Albus Mr. Severus Potter, on the sound of the cannon, you may-- Crouch Jr. fires the cannon Barty Crouch Jr.: Sorry, didn't know how these things work. Barty Crouch Sr.: You'll get used to it 1 day, son. Everyone: chanting Potter! Potter! Potter!